


Guest of Honor

by JSinister32



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hannibal and Will Love Art, Hannibal and Will in Italy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Will Can't Stay Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: Years after the fall and their subsequent rise from the ashes, Hannibal and Will have decided to return to Hannibal's favorite city to see if they can settle into a comfortable life.  While Florence has much to offer them, they find themselves craving a touch of high society within their quiet existence.When a guest at one of Hannibal's famous dinner parties offers to get them into an exclusive art exhibition, Hannibal can't resist the opportunity to return to Uffizi with Will at his side.  The trip will give them more than they could ever hope.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	Guest of Honor

“Shhh, darling. I know you want more, but if you can’t keep quiet, I’m going to have to cover your mouth.” Will grunted, pleading without words as Hannibal held his hips still, pinning him to the hard marble counter as he pushed deeper into Will’s body. The sensation brought another cry to his lips, but he swallowed it down, determined to make it last long enough for Hannibal to lose himself in their passion. The pressure against his prostate was so intense, it took every scrap of his focus to keep his orgasm at bay. As Hannibal seated himself fully, Will tried to breathe down his need, but each lungful of air came out as a moaning gasp as he stared, helpless, into Hannibal’s maroon gaze in the bathroom mirror, his own burning with the same heat reflected back at him. 

Hannibal’s delighted grin was the only thing that betrayed his complete and utter control over the situation; Will had been wrecked since they entered the downstairs bathroom in the gallery, the only one not in use as the event they were attending was being held upstairs. He panted and lowered his head as his lover began to withdraw and slide back in, the feeling so good, he had to break their eye contact. His whimpers once again threatened to kick up into cries as he fought the orgasm rushing forward. Focus. _You can hold out for god’s sake. Just… oh, god… just focus…_

Relentless as always, Hannibal picked up the pace.

***  
**Earlier**

Will was running late, tonight of all nights. The last tiny cog in the Movado that had been brought in for him to look at had taken longer than expected to replace, the tiny gears fitting together with a final, satisfying click only after he had tinkered with it a good 40 minutes past the night’s deadline. With a sigh, he unlocked the door to the villa he and Hannibal had purchased, bracing himself for the onslaught. 

“Hannibal?” he called, placing his bag on the ground as he hurried through the small and tidy rooms. “Hann-” Lips covered his mid-stride as the doctor wrapped him in a warm embrace, halting his movement through the house. 

“Hello, darling,” he said warmly, his maroon eyes dancing as Will wound his arms around the other man’s waist bringing their bodies flush. “You’re late.” Will groaned as he released him, nodding as they moved down the hall towards their bedroom.

“I know,” Will lamented in between kisses. “The banker’s Movado slipped a cog again-” Hannibal pulled Will’s shirt from his pants as he spoke, Will’s stomach curling in warm anticipation as he tried to finish his thought. The docotor's eyes gleamed as he began undoing the buttons to the shirt as he spoke. _Yes. God, yes, yes, ye-_

“We won’t have time to sate your need now, I’m afraid,” he murmured, kissing the warm skin of Will’s neck as he worked the buttons free. “We have to be on the gallery grounds before the doors open, or we won’t be able to view the exhibit in anything resembling peace. I’d prefer my first experience with the sculptures to be in the quiet, wouldn’t you?” Will sighed, resigned to Hannibal’s logic as he worked the button to his slacks open before Hannibal could tear yet another closure from his pants in his hurry to remove them. Usually, this part was a little more fun, but he understood Hannibal’s urgency, even if he didn’t want to. _If only other parts of my anatomy would be so understanding._

“I imagine I can hold out for a few hours,” he sighed as Hannibal reached for the slacks of his suit. Will noted that Hannibal had chosen his personal favorite that Will owned: a formal three piece of the deepest black, tailored to perfection. When he donned it, the material hugged him as if it had missed him, and Hannibal had a difficult time concentrating, which made wearing it all that more fun for Will. The doctor helped him dress with the skill of a master tailor, tucking and re-tucking his shirt until it lay smoothly, leaving a single button at his throat undone as he slid the vest into place, buttoning it slowly as he caressed the body beneath. Breathless, Will watched in the mirror as he was dressed, his erection ruining the line of his slacks as Hannibal gripped him gently, stroking along his length as the ex profiler trembled beneath his touch. Will allowed himself to be backed into the door frame, his back thudding into the hard wood as Hannibal’s mouth met his, the kiss hot, open, and messy. Even as he deepened the kiss, Will resisted gripping the doctor’s hair in their passion, but it was a near thing.

“Do you have any idea,” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will’s throat, “how delectable you look, dressed in this particular suit? It will be all I can do to keep my hands from you this evening.” Will’s eyes gleamed brightly as he pushed the other man away so he could finish getting ready. He ran a comb through his hair until it fell in touchable curls around his face, cerulean eyes meeting bloodstained in the mirror with a grin.

“Distracting enough that we can skip the event?” Hannibal smiled and shook his head, his hair catching the light in the en suite as he stalked closer.

“I’m afraid not. I have been looking forward-” Will ceased the outpouring of words with a small kiss to the corner of Hannibal’s mouth, stunning him momentarily. Easy intimacy was still surprising, even after seven years together, unfettered by their previous lives. They still managed to surprise one another on occasion by a hand here, a brush against a temple there. Hannibal’s eyes glassed over as he surrendered to the softness of Will’s mouth, forgetting his refute entirely.

“I know, love. We’ve had the tickets to see this exhibit for weeks. I wouldn’t ruin it for you.” Turning back to the mirror, he examined his jawline, running his hands along the fine stubble that had accumulated throughout the day. “Clean shaven or five o’clock shadow?” Hannibal nosed along his jaw, inhaling slightly as a small, almost indiscernible shudder ran through his body. It was so slight, had anyone been looking for it, they still would have missed the movement; only Will knew, and only because they were pressed so closely together.

“You know I favor your five o’clock shadow. Plus,” Hannibal said, releasing him to look at his watch, “we are running late. Aftershave and we need to be on our way.” Will nodded, already in the process of applying Hannibal’s favorite scent to his skin. The doctor paused, breathing deeply as their eyes met once more in the mirror. “You do not fight fair.” Will grinned, shaking his head.

“No. No I do not. But then again,” he said, drawing Hannibal close, gesturing to the mirror, “neither do you.”

Hannibal had dressed in an elegant charcoal suit, pristine white shirt tucked to perfection, his silver and gold hair gleaming in the low illumination from the bathroom mirrors. Will watched, mouth watering, as he knotted the bow tie at his throat, checking once again that everything was in place before tilting Will’s chin upwards to tie his tie as well. Will waited, breathless, as the silk was knotted before Hannibal lowered his face, kissing him soundly on the mouth. 

“We must go,” the doctor whispered against Will’s lips. “Before I come to my senses and keep you in all evening so I can hear you beg me in bed.” Will grinned, kissing the other man fiercely before releasing him, making his way to the front of the house with Hannibal at his heels. They donned their coats and left for the evening, hailing a cab rather than risk being stuck in Friday night traffic in Florence.

***

They arrived just as the doors to the event were opening to premiere ticket holders, the lights of Uffizi glittering as if a thousand candles had been lit, illuminating the entrance steps. Taking Hannibal’s hand, Will pulled them along to the woman accepting tickets, handing them over graciously as Hannibal stared up with an aching longing at the facade of the building that still haunted his memories. Before he could become trapped in the reverie, they were whisked inside, bypassing security, which would be there to handle the normal throng when the gallery opened to the general public. The security was relatively new, but nobody in Florence could truly be blamed; it hadn’t been that long since Il Monstro had struck within the streets of Palermo, and there were those whose memories recalled with perfect ease Detective Pazzi’s fate; a tale still told on the darkest of nights, giving rise to Il Monstro as Florence’s very own Bogeyman. Hannibal counted himself lucky; the police that had been involved in his case had all been indited for attempting to apprehend a dangerous suspect with the intent to sell him to another person of interest, and had since found other careers to pursue, if they hadn’t ended up on the wrong side of a bullet. 

Nobody within the city knew his face, and so the two men hid inside the walls of the city he had stalked, waiting for Will to repair his broken heart. They had waited to return, of course. It had been seven years since Hannibal had escaped Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane with Will at his side. Their subsequent fall into the ocean had reforged their relationship as they helped one another survive, each day bringing them closer to what they were now; two men so in tune with one another, they didn’t have to be in the same vicinity for others to understand they belonged to one another. Their return to the beauty of the Italian city had been less than six months ago, and although Will had a list of sights he wanted Hannibal to show him, he delighted in the doctor’s childlike glee at their ability to reside within the city’s walls.

They took inconspicuous jobs although they didn’t need them; Will working to fix timepieces within a small shop they had purchased, located on the canal. He had made quite the reputation for himself during their brief residence; many of the city’s finest families only trusted him with their expensive jewelry, stating with no uncertainty that Signore Willem had the hands of a surgeon. The first time Hannibal had translated it for him, Will had laughed until he cried, wiping the hysterical tears from his eyes as he reached for the bemused man before him. Hannibal had found it less amusing, but Will’s reaction had delighted him. 

Hannibal had been given a description of the exhibit whose premier they were attending by the wife of a businessman who had come into Will’s shop. Their rapport had been so satisfying that Will had eventually extended them an invitation, and they became fast friends. It was hardly a party unless Camilla and Piero Lombardi were in attendance. When the subject had arisen, Camilla had described the exhibit as a modern display of sculptures depicting Dante’s descent into Hell, and knowing Hannibal’s singular love of the old stories, as she called them. In her adoration of the two men, she offered to have their names added to the guest list so they could be the first at the viewing. Hannibal had graciously accepted, researching the mysterious artist and her previous works with all the tenacity he put into any of his other studies. He was truly excited to behold what she had to offer, but now that the night was finally here, he hesitated at the entrance to the exhibit. _What if it isn’t as incredible as I have hoped for after all this time? What if it’s a disappointment?_ Will brought him back to himself, touching the thin skin of his inner wrist before taking his hand as they entered the seven levels of Hell. Hannibal gazed around, never happier to have his doubts so soundly shut down.

It was absolutely and incredibly perfect. The exhibit itself proved to be as realistic and visceral as he had hoped, a Michelangelo of the grotesque whose work he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes from. They studied each piece at length, from Limbo to Treachery, winding their way with the other guests who commented breathlessly as they passed. He marveled at each installment, studying the lines of pain and sorrow carved into each visage, taking in every ounce of horror offered up like a starving man discovering an oasis. It wasn’t long before he began to see the polarity of the reactions to the pieces; either the patron understood the meaning behind them, or they became lost in the lifelike depictions of salvation through fire and flame. There was no middle ground. As Hannibal took in each sculpture, he spent as much time studying Will’s reactions as they wandered, watching him absorb each sight as they moved through to the next installation within the set. The awe shining in Will’s eyes, the slight part of his lips as they studied the statues was… affecting. He was not afraid or appalled, but rather took in the artist’s body of work as he took in their kills; a surprised hunger, true delight as he mentally cataloged his experiences. The last sculpture visually dissected, Hannibal turned to his partner, taking in the beauty of his face as he contemplated what they had just seen. Hannibal could see his own thoughts reflected in Will’s perfect blue eyes as they made their way to the refreshment table in search of a much needed glass of champagne.

“What do you think, darling?” he had asked, leaning in to whisper into his lover’s ear, feeling Will’s breath catch as his hand tightened on the delicate glassware he held. Will took a sip to cover the momentary distraction of Hannibal’s breath against the shell of his ear; a place Hannibal knew well as one of the most sensitive points on his body. Taking a steadying breath, he had replied quietly, slipping an arm around Hannibal’s waist so he could fully lean into the other man’s embrace.

“It’s exquisite,” he breathed. “I fully understand why you wanted to see this particular artist’s work in person, and on opening night. It’s…breathtakingly barbaric, isn’t it?” Hannibal smiled delightedly, kissing Will’s curls as a waiter came by to collect their empty glasses. Will took another flute, passing it to Hannibal before retrieving one for himself.

"You have taken the words from my mouth,” Hannibal whispered, observing the crowd, seeing their friends that had gotten them on the guest list approaching. Steeling himself, he wrapped his arm more firmly around Will’s waist, drawing the former profiler close. “Now, since we are amongst… friends, shall we mingle before we retire for the evening? I would also like a word with the artist, should she be present in the room somewhere. It would be rude to study the artwork without passing along our compliments.” Will sighed inwardly, but nodded, knowing it would be best to bear this part of the evening with grace if he wanted it to end any time soon. Hannibal inclined his head and guided Will to the woman waving at them from the first installment. “Camilla, Bella. How did you feel about the exhibit?”

***

Will and Hannibal managed to make a circuit of those they knew in quick succession, Hannibal doing most of the talking as they flirted discreetly with one another, much to their companions’ amusement. Camilla leaned in, whispering conspiratorially to the two as the others left for drinks.

“Did you know, my darlings, that the entire exhibit is up for auction tonight?” Hannibal’s eyebrows rose, but he waited for Camilla to continue. Sensing his interest, the elegant woman smiled, flipping back her long, chestnut hair. “The gentleman that came with my husband-”

“Signore Francesco?” Will asked, watching the crowd for the return of their other companions. “The rude one?” Camilla nodded her ascent.

“He’s already claimed he’s going to buy the entire exhibit, and place it in his home so it will be for his eyes only.” Will smiled dangerously, sending fire into Hannibal’s gut. It exploded across his limbs in a shower of electricity, raising the hair on his arms. He knew what that smile meant; danger for the person at whom it was directed. He narrowly avoided making a sound as he met Will’s eyes, a small nod of agreement, indiscernible to others, passing between them. 

“Why does he have an interest in this particular installation?” Hannibal asked, his hand finding it’s way into Will’s curls, tugging gently until the other man gasped beneath his breath. He could feel Will’s interest rising; he didn’t like to lose to people like Francesco, and he particularly wouldn’t want to lose such a unique set to him. _We could always find room for them, I suppose,_ he mused. I _f Will truly means to do what I believe he does._

“He didn’t say he has a particular love of art,” Camilla continued, unaware of the silent discussion happening between the two men beside her. “He likes the obscurity of things, and will do it just to ensure he has something nobody else does.” Will’s eyes met Hannibal’s in the warm light of the room. Their goal was clear; to stop Signore Francesco from owning and thus removing the pieces from public eye, the delights of the installation that had brought them both so much joy and awe. Hannibal cleared his throat, inclining his head towards a quiet alcove.

“Excuse us for a moment, Signora Lombardi,” he said smoothly. “Willem and I need to have a brief discussion before the auction begins. Should we be a moment late, please save us seats beside yours.” Camilla nodded, turning to look for her husband as Hannibal and Will made their way across the room towards the stairs.

“We can’t let him buy that installment,” Will said as he toyed with the velvet cordon that kept them from the lower levels of the gallery. “He will ensure hides it from the rest of the world. He just seems the type. The artist deserves better for such talent.” It was rare that Will became so fired up about anything not involving animal rescue. Hannibal nodded, trying to keep his arousal under the radar as he leaned down to kiss his lover, carding his fingers in Will’s curls. Will moaned quietly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist. The rest of the world, the art installment, the gallery all melted away in the wake of their kiss; there was just the two of them and the connection they shared, the only important thing in the world. Will pulled away first, breathless with pupils so widely blown that the band of blue around his iris was barely visible. Hannibal breathed hard, pressing their foreheads together as he tried to control his body’s reactions to Will’s proximity. _Only a few hours more. A short time before we are home and I can strip him from that suit-_ Will took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to place a small kiss behind Hannibal’s ear; a special place only he knew existed. Hannibal’s breath hitched, shaking, but it was too late. Taking Will’s hand, watching as the other party goers ignored them in favor of the next round of alcohol, they stole over the cordon and onto the steps below, Hannibal’s heart pounding as they made it into the men’s restroom before he locked the door behind them.

*** 

Will’s body shook beneath him as Hannibal drove into him from behind, the sound of their skin slapping obscene as it echoed through the small space. Will tried to swallow his cries, but the feeling was just too good for him to keep completely silent. The second the door had closed, Hannibal had pinned him to the sink, lips descending as he worked Will’s shirt loose from his slacks, forcing the buttons apart with such ferocity that he had nearly torn two from their thread. Will had been breathless when he was spun, forced to bend over the counter top as Hannibal worked his belt loose, the sound of the sachet of lubricant they kept for just such occasions almost as loud as their breathing. Hannibal slicked himself, knowing he wouldn’t last as he pushed into Will’s body, breaching him with a speed that stole his lover’s breath. They made love so often that Will didn’t require much preparation, but the angle still made it intense. He could feel the cries building behind Will’s teeth as he gripped his hips, kicking his feet farther apart as the doctor took him hard and fast. _It would be almost worth it, to let them hear_ , he mused. _But then… we will miss out on the artwork of a lifetime._

“Will,” he murmured quietly, watching with adoration as Will tried to focus through his pleasure. “Darling, you must be quiet.” Will nodded, swallowing hard as he tried once again to silence his cries. Hannibal watched the struggle wrack across Will’s handsome features as he pounded into his body, the head of his cock pressing relentlessly into the other man’s prostate. Will’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, his hair falling in his eyes as he submitted, the sounds coming from his throat the most exquisite music Hannibal had ever heard. Carefully, he reached forward, pressing a palm to his lover’s mouth as he took him, four hard slams rocking into Will’s body as his legs shook with the fervency. The hand across his mouth was all he needed; Will’s orgasm tore through him as he bit down on the cries in his chest, the pleasure so powerful in each perfect crest, his vision blurred at the edges as it peaked. He could feel Hannibal release deep into his body as he buried his face into the other man’s neck, whispering his name as he let the pleasure roll through him. Will had never felt such an powerful release from his partner, and wondered in a perfect moment of crystalline clarity, if it had anything to do with the venue. _A place that holds so much history_ , he thought wearily. _Especially for us._

They breathed together, allowing their hearts to slow before they attempted to separate their bodies. Hannibal helped Will clean himself the best he could as they straightened their clothes, their kisses gentle as they put themselves back together. Hannibal carded his fingers through Will’s curls gently, kissing his forehead as they rested in a moment of perfect peace. Pulling back slightly, Will smiled, kissing the tip of Hannibal’s nose.

“You ready to win an auction?” he asked, his eyes bright and playful. Hannibal chuckled and nodded, taking his lover’s hand as they made their way back upstairs.

“Please refrain from being so affecting during the auction, or we may end up getting thrown out," he murmured. "The world will never experience the power of those sculptures.” Will smiled, making his way up the stairs on unsteady legs. They let themselves into the auction hall just as the doors closed, taking their seats and paddles from Camilla.

“Where were you two?” she hissed quietly. “I thought you were going to miss the fun!” Hannibal smiled enigmatically, patting her hand gently.

“We were negotiating prices we are willing to pay for what we want, darling,” he replied. Will snorted into his wineglass, but he kept his eyes forward, his passive disinterest almost believable had it not been for the slight tremor in his fingers. From somewhere at the front of the room, a bell sounded, signaling the start of the festivities. Abandoning their conversation, both men focused on the auctioneer at the front of the room. The game was about to begin.

***

“Don’t look now, gentlemen, but here comes your sore loser.” Hannibal and Will looked up, watching with vague interest as Giovanni Francesco approached, wheezing and red faced.

“This is an outrage!” Signore Francesco shouted, his face becoming redder as he came closer. “You cannot mean to- you cannot have the means to-”

“Art is for the world to experience, Signore Francesco,” Hannibal replied evenly. “We should not be limiting the opportunity to view something so exquisite to those who can afford to keep it locked in a fortress within their homes. Willem and I have decided that we’d much rather have these pieces on display here, at the Uffizi.” Meeting Will’s heated gaze, he smiled, the look on his face predatory. “At least for now.”

“I cannot believe men like you, commoners that didn’t even merit an invitation to such an event, came in and took the pieces I had chosen to buy,” the other man raged. He stepped into Hannibal’s personal space, placing a finger upon the doctor's chest, completely unaware of how dangerous his situation had just become. Will’s eyes lost their mirth, the emotion bleeding from them as if a switch had been flipped. He stepped into the path the Signore meant to take, all semblance of benevolence and calm gone so completely, it was as if it had never been there.

“We do not do the work we do as a way to make money, Signore," he seethed beneath his breath. "We do it to pass the time, and because it encompasses some of the things we enjoy. Our funds are far more vast than you can imagine.” Reaching for Hannibal’s hand, he drew the doctor to his side. “We will display the pieces here, until we choose not to.” Turning his head to regard Camilla, she flinched, suddenly unsteady in the wake of the look on Will’s face. “Camilla, thank you for the invitation tonight. It was beyond our expectations.” Kissing her cheek, he turned and retreated, Hannibal following behind, both figures left trembling without any idea why.

***

“Did you see the look on his face when you told him we planned to donate the entire exhibit to the Uffizi?” Will exclaimed, laughing as he hung his coat. Hannibal smiled, remembering with incredible detail the exact shade the Signore’s face had turned when they paid for their purchase, informing their friends of their plans for the sculptures. 

“It serves him right, trying to covet something that should be experienced by the world.” Hannibal regarded his lover as he bent to remove his shoes, the memory of their hasty lovemaking in the bathroom brought crashing to the forefront of his mind. He sidled up to Will’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist as the former profiler stood, resting his hands over Hannibal’s embrace as he leaned back into his arms. Hannibal kissed the side of his neck, hands already working down the row of buttons of their own volition. 

“Are you very sore, darling?” he murmured, kissing beneath his ear. He already knew the answer; he could feel it in Will's pulse as it picked up speed. “Shall we take a bath?” Will nodded, turning to claim Hannibal’s mouth as he backed him into the door, burying his hands into the doctor’s hair as he sealed their lips in a fervent kiss. He took what he needed from the other man as he kept him pinned to the door, listening as his breath hitched in his chest before releasing him to continue his quest to remove their clothes. They made their way slowly to the bedroom, shedding what remained of their clothing as they went. By the time they made it to the bath, both men were exquisitely naked, their clothes left in a trail leading to where they stood, to be picked up when such things became important once again. They sank beneath the water, hands and mouths exploring wet skin with the same passion that lead them to the bathroom in Uffizi. Warm candlelight painted their skin as Will finally climbed astride Hannibal’s lap, pressing the doctor's arms against the sides of the tub as he rode his partner’s cock. He was still wet and relaxed inside from Hannibal’s earlier attentions; he sank down without a whisper of pain. All they felt together was the delicious rocking rhythm Will built for them as they sipped from eachother’s lips. They took it slow.

The water cooled and was refilled twice before they gave up and moved to the bedroom. Before Will could move onto the bed, Hannibal pulled him to the edge of their mattress and filled him from behind, pounding into him as he trembled on all fours, grateful he could finally shout himself hoarse as Hannibal claimed his body. It was nearly sunrise by the time they came, the waves crashing into them mere moments apart. Their orgasms were so powerful, Will all but blacked out as he took all that Hannibal had to offer, weak and trembling from head to foot as the doctor filled him.

They slept until noon, wrapped in eachother's arms, waking to eat a late breakfast before they sat down to decide on the menu for their next dinner party. Hannibal kissed Will’s lips gently as he stood, helping the other man to his feet. Signore Francesco would easily feed eight, and with their dish selections, they’d be able to serve just his meat at this particular party. Will smiled as he made his way to their basement to sharpen his knife, content as they finished their preparations to invite the Signore personally. He was to be the guest of honor, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a bit under the weather, and instead of putting out mediocre chapters for stories I know you all have enjoyed, I wanted to instead give you something new and sweet, and easy for me to write while not feeling well. I hope this little story gives you the enjoyment it brought me when I wrote it.
> 
> Hearts and body parts,  
> 🤍 JM


End file.
